Slide sheets (movable members) in automobiles are configured to attach electric components thereto such as sheeting sensors which detest whether passengers have sat. Therefore, for the automobiles provided with slide sheets have been employed various types of feeders for slide sheets which guide wire harness to the side sheets from car body floor (see PTL 1 or 2, for example).
A feeder for slide sheet described in the PTL 1 is provided with rail as a case including a harness housing, a movable member (slide sheet) which slides the rail, a wire harness of which one end is supported by the movable member and the other end by the rail bending in the harness housing. Since this conventional feeder for slide sheet accommodates the wire harness in the wire housing with the wire harness bent, the wire harness may become large-sized.
Thereby, in order to resolve the above problem there have been advocated a conventional feeder for slide sheet as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional plane view illustrating in part a conventional feeder for slide sheet. FIG. 13 is a perspective view illustrating a main part of the conventional feeder for slide sheet shown in FIG. 12. As shown in FIG. 13, the conventional feeder for slide sheet 102 is provided with a rail 103 to which the slide sheet 109 is attached, a winding device 104 disposed at an end of the rail 103 around which a flat cable 102 is wound. The aforementioned rail 103 is configured to wire the flat cable 102 there within. The rail 103 and the winding device 104 is positioned on a bottom of a groove 191 recessed from a surface of the car body floor 192. Since this conventional feeder for slide sheet 101 is configured to wind an excess of the flat cable 102 with the winder 104, eliminating of the harness housing described in the PTL 1 allowed for downsizing.